Love and Loss: A Sirius Black Story
by teddy240b
Summary: Sirius Black encounters Clarissa Malfoy, an exceptional young girl with a power so dangerous it will change the course of both their lives. As Sirius and his friends become more involved with Clarissa, feelings will grow deeper and friendships will be tested.


Love and Loss: A Sirius Black Story

*** This is a tribute to the genius of JKR. All Harry Potter characters belong to her. ***

Chapter One – A Very Special Child

Sirius Black hated visiting Malfoy Manor. He was as much of an outsider here as he was in his own home. Still, each summer his miserable family made the pilgrimage to the cavernous country home of the old pure-bred family. The two families were deeply intertwined and now his cousin Narcissa was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, the embodiment of pure blood fanaticism, was several years older than Sirius and was already at work managing the Malfoy trusts. That was another common link between the families, both possessed enormous family fortunes of dubious origin.

Sirius tried to remain outside during the daylight hours, the better to avoid his odious relations and hosts. He spent most of the time exploring the extensive gardens and forests surrounding the manor. There was only a week left in August; a week until he could escape to Hogwarts. The hot sun of the August day beat down on him as he lay hidden in the hedges. He'd carved out a space and filled it with hay so there would always be someplace to hide. He normally wouldn't even bothered to lift his lazy body up to view an intruder but this voice piqued his interest. It was Goyle, a Slytherin seventh year, and he was threatening someone. As Sirius drew himself up and peered out he saw Goyle pushing about a house elf. The elf replied in a voice too low to hear and Goyle back handed him, and the creature crumpled to the ground. Sirius considered rising from the hiding place to stop him, but that would draw his parents' ire and besides he loathed house elves, at least the Black family house elves. He fell back and listened to Goyle continue to pummel the creature.

"Stop it Goyle," a sharp female voice ordered.

Sirius bolted upright sure that his one decent relative, Andromeda, was about to dress down the git and he didn't want to miss it. He was shocked to see Clarissa Malfoy standing opposite the aggressor. Clarissa, a shy withdrawn girl of eleven rarely emerged from the Malfoy library. In all the time he'd been coming to Malfoy Manor Sirius had never heard her speak above a whisper.

"Go back to your books Clarissa, I'm taking care of this insolent creature," he warned, and then added, "Boo.'' Goyle thought he was hysterically funny and laughed loudly as he kicked the elf.

"I am his mistress not you Goyle. Don't touch him again or you'll be sorry," she warned with steel in her voice.

"What are you going to do; you don't even have a wand?" He turned away from her.

What happened next left Sirius flabbergasted. As Goyle turned Clarissa, fury blazing in her eyes, extended her hand and muttered something under her breath. Goyle flew through the air and impacted against the garden wall. Sirius couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. As Goyle lay dazed against the wall, the house elf scrambled to safety behind his mistress.

"How did you do that?" Goyle questioned in groggy amazement.

Sirius immediately accessed the situation and acted. He whipped out his wand as he emerged from his hiding place.

"Get up you stupid oaf. She's a child idiot. I blasted you into that wall and unless you want a repeat performance I would suggest that you disappear now," he ordered.

Goyle, unarmed, scrambled to his feet and ran from the garden.

"Thank you Miss," the house elf cried kissing the hem of her robe.

She smiled as she crouched down and examined the house elf. "Go inside and have Finni fix you up. And Dobby, stay out of the way until that horrid boy leaves."

The house elf disappeared leaving them alone. She turned to Sirius and he expected the girl's thanks.

"You were there the whole time and did nothing," she accused him sharply. He was still too stunned by what he saw to reply. "You're as bad as he is," she turned and started to stalk away.

"Stop Clarissa," he called after her. When she didn't stop he jogged after the girl and grabbed her arm. "How did you do that? More important does anyone else know you can do wandless magic?"

He studied the child as he waited for her answer. The fiery witch was gone and an eleven year old with limp blond hair and round glasses stared back at him, her large blue eyes filling with tears.

"I can only do it when I'm mad and only Dobby & Finni know I can do special magic"

"Never do it again," he demanded.

"Why should I listen to you; stupid stuck up git?"

Sirius sighed remembering that she was a sheltered child, though obviously an observant one. He took her hand and led her to a bench and sat down.

"I'm sorry, I should have helped the house elf. I am a stupid git sometimes." The apology helped and she looked up at him and smiled. "Clarissa, your power, to do magic without a wand is extremely rare, almost unheard of at your age. There are people who would exploit you if they knew. You must promise me you will never let anyone know what you can do, not even your family; not until you're much older."

Clarissa looked into his eyes. The intensity of the stare unnerved him. She seemed to be weighing if he could be trusted.

You don't believe in the whole pure blood thing, right? That's why you fight with your parents all the time?"

"Yes, but we're not talking about me, we're talking about you."

She hesitated for a moment and then blurted, "I don't believe in it either. I won't do it again Sirius, not in front of anyone." She held out her pinky.

Sirius threw back his thick mane of black hair and laughed as he joined his pinky to hers and shook.

"Now get back to your books or someone will get suspicious."

Clarissa jumped up and ran toward the house, but before she reached the edge of the garden she turned and shouted back, "I'll see you at Hogwarts, I'm starting this year you know."

"God help Dumbledore," he replied.


End file.
